Scarecrow
The Scarecrow is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from the The Wizard of Oz franchise. Background The Scarecrow is a character in the fictional Land of Oz created by American author L. Frank Baum and illustrator William Wallace Denslow. In his first appearance, the Scarecrow reveals that he lacks a brain and desires above all else to have one. In reality, he is only two days old and merely ignorant. Throughout the course of the novel, he demonstrates that he already has the brains he seeks and is later recognised as "the wisest man in all of Oz," although he continues to credit the Wizard for them. He is, however, wise enough to know his own limitations and all too happy to hand the rulership of Oz, passed to him by the Wizard, to Princess Ozma, to become one of her trusted advisers, though he typically spends more time playing games than advising. In Baum's classic 1900 novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, the living scarecrow encounters Dorothy Gale in a field in the Munchkin Country while she is on her way to the Emerald City. He tells her about his creation and of how he at first scared away the crows, before an older one realized he was a straw man, causing the other crows to start eating the corn. The old crow then told the Scarecrow of the importance of brains. The "mindless" Scarecrow joins Dorothy in the hope that The Wizard will give him a brain. They are later joined by the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion. When the group goes to the West, he kills the Wicked Witch's crows by twisting their necks. He is taken apart by the Flying Monkeys and his clothes thrown up a tree, but when his clothes are filled with straw he is back again. After Dorothy and her friends have completed their mission to kill the Wicked Witch of the West, the Wizard gives the Scarecrow brains (made out of bran, pins and needles – in reality a placebo, as he has been the most intelligent of the travelers all along). Before he leaves Oz in a balloon, the Wizard appoints the Scarecrow to rule the Emerald City in his stead. He accompanies Dorothy and the others to the palace of the Good Witch of the South Glinda, and she uses the Golden Cap to summon the Winged Monkeys, who take the Scarecrow back to the Emerald City. His desire for a brain notably contrasts with the Tin Woodman's desire for a heart, reflecting a common debate between the relative importance of the mind and the emotions. Indeed, both believe they have neither. This occasions philosophical debate between the two friends as to why their own choices are superior; neither convinces the other, and Dorothy, listening, is unable to decide which one is right. Symbolically, because they remain with Dorothy throughout her quest, she is provided with both and need not select. Dimension Crisis Follow the LEGO Brick Road He, Dorothy, Toto, Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion were seen following the Yellow Brick Road and singing "We're Off to See the Wizard of Oz". They are then confronted by Batman, who intends to arrest him as he thinks he is The Scarecrow of Gotham City, which confuses him to think he is a villain. Then, he and the rest of the group get sucked into a vortex and land on Foundation Prime. As Lord Vortech questions whether they are good guys, he responds with saying he could be a bad guy, only for Tin Woodman to tell him to ignore him. World The Wizard of Oz World: Oz Quests * If I Only Had A Brain Trivia * In the film, he is portrayed by Ray Bolger. In LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by William Salyers. ** Saylers also voices Sensei Wu, Master Chen, Gorzan, and Mayor Hubert. Gallery Down the road.PNG Portal in oz.png Category:Characters Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Index Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Film Characters Category:2015 Category:Vortech's Prisoners Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Dorothy Gale's Group